ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annihilation
WCSF Annihilation is a pay-per-view event from the WCSF held in the month of November. So far, all editions of Annihilation have featured multi-man elimination tag team matches which are regarded as the signature match for Annihilation. Results: Annihilation 2005 Annihilation 2005 took place on the 10th of November 2005, in Boston, Massachusetts in the Boston Garden. High Voltage *'Nick Reed defeated Mark Cram' *'Celedor and Messiah defeated Bray R.S. and Prodigy' Annihilation *'Tristagi © defeated Merrick Brycen via pinfall to retain the WCSF Crusierweight Championship' **Tristagi pinned Brycen after hitting him with the title belt while the referee was distracted. *'The Executioner defeated Vincent Viazon in a Falls Count Anywhere' Match **Ex pinned Viazon after slamming him through a table. *'Everwinter defeated Delroy Andrews, Russian Death, Farrow, Chris Hunter and Jason Daniels in a 6-Man Elimination Match to win the WCSF Middleweight Championship' **Farrow pinned Russian Death after hitting the Farrow-Faction **Andrews pinned Farrow after Hunter hit Farrow with the Fateless Drive **Chris Hunter pinned Daniels while holding the ropes **Everwinter pinned Hunter after hitting the Widow's Peak **Everwinter pinned Andrews after Everwinter connected with the Hypothermia to win the WCSF Middleweight Championship *'The Nightwalkers (Reaper and Oblivion) defeated The Yazukas © (Rage Mishima and Blue Dragon) to win the WCSF Tag Team Championships' **Reaper pinned Blue Dragon after hitting the Eternal Damnation. *'Team Jameson (Chris Cameron, Brian Davis and TWF - BFF and SSF) defeated Team Logan (David Logan, Jason Williams and Los Illuminados - Chris Osbourne and Chris Michaels) in a four-on-four Elimination Tag Team Match' **''Via the stipulations of the match, the winning team would have their representative become the General Manager of the WCSF.'' **Williams forced BFF to submit with the Wakigatame Armbar **Cameron pinned Chris Osbourne after hitting the Fate's Deadline **SSF forced Chris Michaels to submit with the Figure-Four Leglock **Logan pinned SSF after Williams hit the Element of Surprise on SSF **Davis pinned Williams after hitting the Silver Star Slam **Logan pinned Davis after countering the Silver Star Slam into a small package **Cameron pinned Logan to win the match after The Executioner attacked Logan with The Execution *'Dynamite defeated Bale in the Dome of Doom' **Dynamite pinned Bale after hitting him with a C4 off the top rope through a table. *'Mitchell Tiday defeated John Zhilone © via disqualification, Zhilone retains the WCSF Heavyweight Championship' Results: Annihilation 2006 Annihilation 2006 took place on the 5th of November, 2006 in Richmond, Virginia from the Richmond Coliseum. High Voltage *'Samuel Silver defeated Paul O'Connor' *'Explosive defeated Johnny Briggs and Tomohiro Matsuda in a Triple Threat Match' *'Tyler Rice defeated Jake Fletcher' *'"The Exciter" Jerry Platinum versus Mickey Broadway in a Weapon vs. Weapon ended in a no-contest' **Dorian Skywalker interfered in the match, attacking the referee and then assisting Platinum in his assault on Broadway. *'Axis, Billy Rogers and Bobby Deville defeated the Carnage Crew and Matt Sharp in an Interpromotional Six-Man Tag Match' Annihilation *'Superstar Showcase:' "Superstar" Johnny U hosted a segment featuring Dayton Michaels, Kurisutaru and Charisma *'Cyanide Lee defeated Sabbath © and Chris Jackson to win the WCSF Crusierweight Championship' **Lee pinned Sabbath after hitting the CyanideTheorem. *'Re-Juvenated defeated The Union Jacks, The Mafia and The Gamers in a Tables Match to retain the WCSF Mayhem Tag Team Championship ' **Riko Suave pinned Chris Gamer. *'Dean Mooney defeated Sinistra' **''Note: Sinistra pinned Mooney after hitting The Epitath, however, Sinistra's assault on Mooney after the match caused the referee to change his decision and awarded the victory to Mooney.'' *'Vincent Viazon defeated Tristagi to retain the WCSF International Championship' **Viazon pinned Tristagi after hitting the Uber Slam, followed up by a Moonsault. *'Alex Morgan defeated JAC "The Silent Assassin" in a Two out of Three Falls Match (2 Falls to 1 Fall)' **''1st Fall:'' JAC won the first fall with an Oklahoma Roll. **''2nd Fall:'' Morgan won the second fall via pinfall after hitting JAC with a steel chair. **''3rd Fall:'' Morgan won the third fall via pinfall with a super Phoenix Wings from the top rope. *'Delroy Andrews defeated Reaper' **Andrews pinned Reaper after connecting with the Devils Advocate. *'The Untouchables (Messiah and Celedor) defeated Matt Tribbett and Taka Hiroshi, Flux and Hellsing in an Elimination Tag Team Match to win the WCSF Unleashed Tag Team Championship' **Tribbett and Hiroshi were eliminated via pinfall by The Untouchables after Tribbett took a Make Believe on a guitar. **Flux were eliminated via pinfall after Hellsing attacked both members with steel chair shots. **Hellsing were eliminated via pinfall after a double Night Closer. **''After the match, Hellsing were trapped in a bad, then set on fire by The Untouchables.'' *'Jack Cannon defeated Rage Mishima in a Hardcore Match' **Cannon pinned Mishima after a 20ft Cannonator from the Titantron to the floor. *'Team Mayhem (Captain: Brian Davis, Dynamite, Chris Osbourne, Bale and Chris Cameron defeated Team Unleashed (Co-Captains: The Executioner and David Logan; Bray R.S., Jason Daniels and Baker J) in an Elimination 5-on-5 Tag Team Match' **Daniels eliminated Osbourne via pinfall after hitting the Angelic Touch **Cameron eliminated Daniels via pinfall after hitting Daniels with brass knuckles **Bale eliminated Baker J via pinfall after hitting Baker J with the Baler **Bray R.S. eliminated Bale via pinfall with a small package, after interference from Logan **Dynamite eliminated Bray after hitting the C4 **Logan eliminated Cameron via submission with the Logan Crossface **Davis eliminated The Executioner via pinfall after hitting the Silver Star Slam **Logan eliminated Davis via pinfall after hitting the Finale **Dynamite eliminated Logan via pinfall after hitting three C4's to win the match for Team Mayhem **''The Executioner attacked Logan out of frustration, prompting several Mayhem and Unleashed stars to come to the aid of Logan, and to pay respect to Logan. This was David Logan's last match as a member of the WCSF Active Roster.'' Results: Annihilation 2008 Annihilation 2008 took place on the 30th of July, 2008 in Dallas, Texas. * Johnny Briggs d/ Johnny Devine in an I Quit match. ** Both men brutally beat each other in an ultra violent match. ** Briggs ties Devine up, douses him with gasoline, and threatens to set him on fire causing him to say "I Quit". * Johnny U d/ Everwinter. ** U pins Everwinter after Jameson threatens the ref and allows Riko Suave to come in and interfere. ** Everwinter is brutally beaten by the two. * Amen d/ Pardel to become #1 contender to the International Title. ** Amen hits the Thunder From Down Under for the pin. * Nick Foster & Mark Thomas d/ Craig Bell & Sean Knight to retain the WCSF Tag Team Championship. ** Foster hits the Fosterfication on Knight for the pin. * Mike Maverick d/ Tristagi. ** Maverick hits the Facelift for the pin after spitting blood in Tristagi's face temporarily blinding him. * Daz d/ Joshua Leo Outland to retain the WCSF International Championship and win the SOS World Championship. ** Daz makes Outland tap out to a key lock. ** Post match Outland attacks Daz, rips his mask off, and assaults him with a steel chair. ** The Buck runs down to try and talk some sense into Outland but is attacked as well. * Team Morgan (Alex Morgan, Freddy Flynn, Dynamite, Anthony Blake, Everwinter) d/ Team Bale (Bale, Riko Suave, David Logan, Tomohiro Matsuda, Muntari Mebah) ** Everwinter is unable to compete due to injury. ** Bale eliminates Blake with the Baler. ** Dynamite eliminates Logan after the C4. ** Mebah eliminates Dynamite after the Africa Slam. ** Flynn eliminates Suave with a rollup. ** Morgan eliminates Matsuda with the Dragonslayer. ** Morgan eliminates Bale with the Dragonslayer. ** Flynn eliminates Mebah with he Fabulous Flight. ** Morgan & Flynn are the sole survivors. ** Post match, Riko Suave attacks both men with a lead pipe and then cashes in his Gold Rush contract. * Riko Suave d/ Alex Morgan to win the WCSF Mayhem Championship. ** Suave pins Morgan with a Suavesault after Morgan kicks out of the Riko Driver. * Sinistra d/ Brian Davis & The Executioner to win the WCSF Unleashed Championship in the Dome of Doom. ** Sinistra pins Davis after Davis is hit with a crucifix bomb and Sinistra hits the Epitaph on Ex on a bunch if light tubes. ANNIHILATION 2010 * Jenah Rose d/ Charisma * "The Brooklyn Kid" Damon Jordan d/ "The Grappler" Frank Whitaker ** Jordan hits a right hook that knocks out Whitaker for the three. Scarlet Mask Match: * Nicola Manson & Natalie Marie d/ Isis & Scarlett Summers ** Nicola hits Summers with brass knuckles after she was busted open. WCSF Womens Championship * Dayna Parks d/ Kurisutaru © ** Parks pins Kuri after the ref was accidentally hit with perfume in the eyes and Krui was spit in the face. WCSF Tag Team Championship * Team Catwalk © d/ Jack Douglas & Nathan Hero * Anthony Blake d/ Mark Thomas w/ Dan Morrison ** Post-match, Blake reveals Morrison has been working for the Mafia to prevent Thomas from cashing in his Gold Rush. ** Thomas then attacks Morrison and fires him. WCSF International Championship * Sean Knight © d/ "Showtime" Shawn Millar Grudge Match * The Executioner d/ Daz ** Daz suffers arm and knee injuries, but refuses to give up. ** The referee therefore stops the match for Daz's safety. Dome of Doom * Sinistra d/ Johnny Briggs ** Sinistra hits the Epitaph off the top rope through a table. ** Post match, Sinistra tries to light Briggs on fire but it's prevented. 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere * Mike Maverick d/ Reaper ** First Fall: Reaper pins Mav after a Hellfire through a table. ** Second Fall: Mav pins Reaper after a Facelift that knocks him off the stage. ** Third Fall: Maverick and Reaper climb the DoD, and it raises, Mav knocks Reaper off thru the announce table. Mafia vs Yakuza 4 on 4 Elimination * The Mafia (Johnny Devine, Amen, Nick Foster, Shane Evans) d/ The Yakuzas (Rage Mishima, Kenshiro Murakami, Muntari Mebah, Tomohiro Matsuda) ** Mishima is laid out backstage and is unable to compete. ** Evans is rolled up by Mebah. ** Murakami is pinned by Foster after a Blackout. ** Amen is pinned by Matsuda after the Shimotakai Slam. ** Matsuda is pinned by Devine after a Death Valley Driver. ** Foster taps out to Mebah's Church of Nyarube. ** Mebah is pinned by Devine after Mishima comes out and turns heel, attacking Mebah. ** The show ends with Mishima walking out, and the Mafia celebrating. Annihilation 2011 Held in the Metrodome in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Six Man Elimination Tag * Trinity d/ Rage Mishima & Kamikaze Strike ** Ryou is eliminated by Bernard after a Spike Piledriver. ** Bernard is eliminated by Kiyoshi after a Swinging DDT. ** Kiyoshi is eliminated by Blackrose after a Brainbuster. ** Draven is eliminated by Mishima after a Continuum Shift. ** Mishima is eliminated by Blackrose after an Inverted Brainbuster. WCSF International Championship Match * Kaiser Cavanah © d/ Johnny Briggs * Veronica Stevens & Natalie Marie d/ Alexa Logan & Dayna Parks ** Stevens pins Logan. * Dylan Kyle w/Roxanne d/ Amos Hess ** Kyle pins Hess after Roxanne hits a low blow and a frog splash. ** Roxanne is freed from Hess' control. WCSF Tag Team Championship 2 Out of 3 Falls Count Anywhere * Supreme Thunder © d/ Team Catwalk ** Fall One: Daniels pins Omega with an inside cradle. ** Fall Two: Omega pins Brody after a Chain Lightning. ** Fall Three: Brody taps out to The End from Omega. WCSF Womens Championship * Jenah Rose d/ Nicola Manson ** Rose pins Manson after a Thorn in My Side after Eris Warner's attempt at interfering on Manson's behalf backfires. #1 Contendership to the WCSF International Championship * Desmond Frazier d/ Andrew Logan ** Both men are laid out, when Andrew's sister Alexa comes out and drapes the arm of her boyfriend Frazier over her brother for the pin. Country vs Country 8 Man Elimination Tag * Team US (Mark Thomas, Shane Evans, Sin City Saints) d/ Team UK (Alex Morgan, Spencer Miller, Vincent Viazon, Sean O'Kane) ** O'Kane is eliminated by Evans after a Menace to Society. ** Vegas is eliminated by Miller via submission from an armbar. ** Miller is eliminated by Thomas after a Triple Play. ** Evans is eliminated by Morgan after a Dragonslayer. ** Viazon is eliminated by Thomas after a Grand Slam. ** Morgan is eliminated by Gamble after a Flatbroke. Thomas and Gamble are the survivors. WCSF World Championship * Daz © d/ Johnny "The Gambler" Devine ** Devine taps out to the Great British Cloverleaf. Category:PPV